Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico
Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico are the 22 penguins from The Penguins of ''Madagascar''. Voice Actors for Skipper: #Tom McGrath - English #Nobuo Tobita - Japanese #Mario Arvizu - Spanish #Xavier Fagnon - French #Luigi Ferraro - Italian #Gabor Reviczky - Hungarian #Grzegorz Pawlak - Polish Voice Actors for Private: #Christopher Knights - English #James Patrick Stuart (TV Series) - English #Jose Antonio Macias - Spanish #Thierry Wermuth - French Voice Actors for Kowalski: #Chris Miller - English #Jeff Bennett (TV Series) - English #Hideaki Tezuka (Movies) - Japanese #Koji Ishii (TV Series) - Japanese #Joszef Kerekes - Hungarian Voice Actors for Rico: #Jeffrey Katzenberg - English #John DiMaggio - English #Jose Luis Orozco - Spanish Skipper played as Seagulls in Finding Fluffy He is a Seagull Skipper played Grumpy in Sawyer White and the Seven Animals He is a dwarf Kowalski played R2-D2 in Animation Star Wars Skipper played Commander Cody in Animation Star Wars Kowalski and Rico played as Flenguin Mung Daal and Flenguin Shnitzel in Simba (Chowder) Kowalski, Rico and Private played as Kevin, Stuart and Bob in Penguins (Minions) They are Minions Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico played as Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, and Zipper in Skipper and Private Rescue Rangers They are rescue rangers Private, Skipper, Kowalski and Rico Played as Buzzie, Ziggy, Flaps and Dizzy in The Savannah Book and The Savannah Book 2 They are a Vultures Rico played as Spike in The Land Before Time (1701Movies Style) He is a spiketail Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico appeared in The Wolf Who Saved The Little Girl They are based off The Lost Boys Rico played as Bomb in Angry Heroes He is a bullfinch Private played Numbuh 4 in Codename: Animals Next Door He is a kid next door Portrayals *In Madagascar (PrinceBalto Style) Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico played by Balto, Young Tod, Shakey and Star respectively *In Madagascar (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico played by Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack and Zipper *In the Pacific Ocean series- Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico played by Joy, Fear, Disgust and Anger *In Madagascar (Wall-E Robot Style) - Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico Played By Leo, Annie, Quincy & June *In Madagascar (1701Movies Style) - Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rica played by Ash Ketchum, Max, Brock, and Pikachu Gallery Skipper in Madagascar.jpg|Skipper in Madagascar Skipper in Madagascar Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Skipper in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Private in Madagascar.jpg|Private in Madagascar Kowalski in Madagascar.jpg|Kowalski in Madagascar Rico in Madagascar.jpg|Rico in Madagascar Madagascar-penguins.jpg Skipper with north wind.png Skipper speech.png Skipper rico and kowalski young.png Skipper push button.png Skipper point dave.png Skipper plan.png Skipper out here.png Skipper look screen.png Skipper in headquaters.png Skipper fly and private.png Skipper eat cheese.png Skipper and friends.png Private moose.png Private hand.png Private find penguins.png Private book.png Penguins with phone.png Penguins monster.png Penguins in lab.png Penguins flying out circus.png Penguins fight.png North wind supper time.png North wind save penguins.png North wind dinner.png King julien push button.png Find egg for skipper.png Classified turkey.png Classified look at sound.png Classified and corporal.png Baby private.png Baby penguins gasps.png Animals save new york.png Skipper happy.png Young penguins save private.png Young skipper penguins of madagascar movie.png Young rico penguins of madagascar movie.png Young private penguins of madagascar movie.png Young kowalski penguins of madagascar movie.png Skipper penguins of madagascar movie.png Skipper madagascar 2014.png Skipper leader.png Skipper kick.png Rico penguins of madagascar movie.png Rico madagascar 2014.png Rico kick.png Rico hand up.png Private penguins of madagascar movie.png Private kick.png Private funny.png Kowalski penguins of madagascar movie.png Kowalski madagascar 2014.png Kowalski kick.png Kowalski hand up.png Skipper.jpg Private.jpg Kowalski.jpg Rico.jpg Gym leaders kanto (dinosaurkingrockz style).png penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-9752.jpg Trivia *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Train and the Boat, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers Down Under, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, and Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach and will hopefully be in more. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Penguins Category:Madagascar Characters Category:Penguins of Madagascar 2014 Characters Category:Cowards Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Taya Calder Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Rabbits and Penguins Category:Wild Animals Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Peter Pan And His Friends Adventures Category:Characters who Fart Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Screaming Characters Category:Tails Gets Trolled Characters Category:Comedians Category:Characters who inflate Category:Skipper, Private, Kowalski & Rico and Trixie Lulamoon Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Boovs (2020) Characters